Anime One-Shots (x reader)
by UltimateDragonSlayer
Summary: Just a bunch of x reader One-Shots that I've written.
1. Natsu Dragneel (AU)

"Morning, Babe," Natsu said as he walked into the bedroom, shirtless.  
"Morning, Dragneel. Could you hand the black hoodie over there?"  
"Sure," he said, and walked over to the hoodie.  
He then tossed it over to (Y/N).  
"I'll be in the living room when you're done getting dressed."  
(Y/N) stood up, and put the hoodie and a pair of panties on. The hoodie stopped just below her butt. When she entered the living room, Natsu was on the L-shaped couch with his feet up. She walked up behind him, and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
"Don't do that, (Y/N). You startled me," he said.  
She let go, and walked in front of him. He just stared at her. Then, she sat on his lap with her arms around his neck.  
"You like what you see, Dragneel?" She whispered in his ear seductively.  
"And, what if I do?" He whispered back as he wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her closer.  
"Then, I think it's time I showed what a member of the (L/N) Family can do."  
Then, she kissed Natsu. It got heated quickly. (Y/N) started rocking her hips causing Natsu to let out a low growl. When they pulled apart for air, she began rubbing her lower her against him at a very slow pace that drove Natsu insane. She could feel his manhood start to twitch, signaling he was about to cum. He groaned when she suddenly stopped. She quickly took of his pants and boxers. She licked her hands, and took hold of his member. Natsu growled as she moved her hands along his member tightening her grip slightly every so often. When he was about to cum again, she stopped. Then, she licked his tip. Swirling her tongue around him, she took him in her mouth, and was forced to deepthroat him. He threw his head back, tangling his hands in her hair.  
"Oh god...(Y/N) ...I'm c-close..." he panted.  
He came in her mouth, and she swallowed it. (Y/N) stood up, and took her panties off. Then; she got back on top of Natsu, and slowly lowered herself onto him.  
"Ngh...ahh...just the feeling of you inside me is enough to make me cum..." (Y/N) whispered in his ear.  
She started teasing him by purposely clenching and unclenching her walls around his manhood.  
"Ngh...grr...f*ck, (Y/N) ...stop teasing..." Natsu moaned.  
She did so, and roughly kissed him. When he bit her bottom lip asking for entrance, she denied to further tease him. Then, she started rocking her hips. (Y/N) broke the kiss, and sat back. She stopped rocking her hips as she raised and lowered herself, moaning as she did so. She did this at a slow speed driving Nastu crazy.  
Finally, he couldn't take it anymore, and flipped them over, so he was over top of (Y/N) while she was on her back. He started thrusting at a fast pace, and continued until (Y/N) suddenly gasped.  
"Natsu...r-right t-there..." she moaned.  
He hit her g-spot once more and felt her walls tighten. Then, he stopped and pulled out. (Y/N) whimpered at this, and gave Natsu a pout. He flipped her so she was on her hands and knees before penetrating her again. He grabbed her hips and started thrusting at a slow pace that drove them insane. Natsu hit her g-spot again, and she let out a loud moan.  
"Natsu...I need...ah...more..." she moaned.  
"Tell me what you want me to do."  
"I want...ngh...you to...cum...in me..."  
Natsu groped her breasts, and started thrusting faster hitting her g-spot each time. The only thing either of them could here was the sound of skin smacking against skin and their moans. Natsu was nearing his limit, but could tell (Y/N) wasn't even close. He pulled out and stood up.  
"Natsu, what are you doing?" (Y/N) asked breathlessly.  
"Sit and spread your legs."  
(Y/N) did as he said, and was wondering what he was doing. Natsu dropped to his knees, and started biting and sucking on her inner thighs. She gasped at his touch when he started massaging her thighs.  
"N-natsu..." she whined.  
He knew exactly what she wanted him to do, but he was going to tease her a bit more.  
 _'I don't know how much longer I'll last...'_ they both thought.  
Natsu slowly made his way up her thigh to her womanhood. (Y/N) gasped as he ran his tongue between the folds. Her immediate reaction was to close her legs, but Natsu kept them spread apart. She let out a small moan when he added a finger. She moaned as he started pumping his finger in and out. Then, he added two more fingers. She tangled her hands in Natsu's hair making moan against her womanhood. He felt her walls tighten around his fingers making him stop. She let out a small whimper as he stood up.  
Nastu grabbed (Y/N)'s hand and pulled her all the way to their room before pinning her to the wall. He lifted her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Natsu entered without warning and started thrusting at a fast pace. He walked to their bed set her down without pulling out. He lifted her leg over his shoulder before he started thrusting again. This time at a much slower pace. He started thrusting even slower as soon as he felt her walls tighten around his manhood. (Y/N) matched his speed moving her hips in sync with his. She was so close to cumming she couldn't stand it. She swiftly overpowered Natsu and flipped them over so she was riding him. She started raising and lowering herself at a fast pace. (Y/N) felt Natsu's manhood twitch meaning he was about to cum as well. She could tell he was trying to hold it in and have her cum first, so she stopped moving and got off of him. She got on her hands and knees before looking at him with a pleading expression.  
He immediately understood her look and grabbed her hips before entering her. He couldn't believe how tight she was in this position, and ended up releasing in her only after a few slow thrusts. She let out a loud moan as he released in her. After a few more thrusts she came as well, moaning Natsu's name. He continued thrusting, riding out her high, before pulling out and laying on the bed next to her.


	2. Kurosaki Ranmaru

There was a knock on the door to the apartment currently housing Quartet Night. Ranmaru was the only one home because he has the day off. When he opened the door, on the other side was his girlfriend, (L/N) (F/N).

Ranmaru POV  
I haven't seen (Y/N) in a few weeks, so I decided to invite her over.  
 _'She looks so sexy in a tight dark red crop top and black short-shorts.'  
_ I'm snapped out of my thoughts when she asks, "Are you going to let me in, or what?"

(Y/N) POV  
After Ranmaru lets me in, he leads to his bedroom.  
 _'I have to admit he looks pretty sexy in a tight black t-shirt and black jeans.'_

NO POV  
(Y/N) takes a seat on Ranmaru's bed as he closes door before asking, "What are we going to do that requires the door to be closed?"  
Ranmaru sat on the bed, leaning his back against the headboard.  
"Whatever you want."  
She crawled from her spot to him, and sat in his lap. He moved her so they were facing each other.  
He leaned in, and whispered, "These past few weeks have been torture without you, and now I get to see you when we're all alone. What do you think is going to happen?"  
He then placed his hands on her thighs before leaning back against the headboard again. (Y/N) placed her hands against the headboard on either side of his head.  
"I should've figured. There is only one reason you close _and lock_ your bedroom door."  
After she said that, Ranmaru closed the gap between them. Their lips move perfectly in sync. He licks her bottom lip asking for entrance. She opens her mouth, and he slips his tongue in not leaving anything untouched. He slides his hands from her thighs to her butt.

(Y/N) POV  
He hooks his thumbs in the belt loops on my shorts, and pulls me closer to him. I move my hands and tug on the bottom of his shirt. He breaks the kiss, and takes his shirt off. I decided to tease him by making him watch as I slowly take my clothes and undergarments off. I make my way over to Ranmaru, and undo his jeans. He shifts his weight, and I pull his jeans and boxers off. Then, I sit on his lap again.  
I lean in and whisper, "Am I going to do this, or are you?"  
He rolls his eyes, and says, "Aren't you already on top?"  
I lift my body, and slowly lower myself onto him.  
I place my hands on his shoulders, and rest my head on his left shoulder before saying, "Damn. You know you're the perfect package, right?"  
He gives me a confused look, so I add, "You have length _and_ size."  
He smirks at me before saying, "And your reason for saying this is?"  
"I really missed the way you feel."  
Ranmaru's about to say something, but ends up mumbling a curse as I start rocking my hips. When I look up, he has his head tilted back and his eyes closed. I trace my fingers along his v-lines and up to his collar bone. He moans slightly as I pass over a spot on his neck. I kiss the spot on his neck which makes him moan louder. I break contact, and sit straight. Using my legs to support myself, I start moving up and down. I moan loudly when Ranmaru gropes my breasts. Then, he starts lifting hips to meet mine. It practically drives me insane. I feel his manhood start to twitch, and get off. I lower myself onto his manhood again, but this time with my back facing him. I just stay still because I can feel him deeper like this. Just staying like this, I could feel him hitting my g-spot. Ranmaru wraps his arms around my waist, and pulls me so my back is flush against his chest.

Ranmaru POV  
She lays her head back on my right shoulder, breathing heavily.  
I quickly whisper in her ear, "Please move or something. I'm going insane without any friction."  
Her reply is a soft moan before she starts rocking her hips again. I raise my arms, and grope her breasts once more causing her to moan right in my ear.  
 _'If she keeps moaning like that, I'm going to lose it.'  
_ She moans louder when she starts moving up and down, and I almost cum right then and there. I can't hold back anymore, and flip us over, so she's on her knees holding onto the headboard for support.

(Y/N) POV  
He starts thrusting at an almost inhuman speed, hitting my g-spot each time. It's not long till moan each other's names as we cum. I lie down on the bed, and Ranmaru pulls the covers over us before wrapping his arms around my waist.


	3. Lyon Vastia Part 1

I joined the guild, Lamia Scale, a few months ago. I instantly feel in love with the guild's ice make wizard, Lyon Vastia. He's never really noticed me because he's in love with Juvia Lockser, Fairy Tail's water mage. A few weeks ago, the members of Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Sabertooth, Mermaid Heel, and, of course, Fairy Tail were invited to Juvia's wedding. She was marrying Gray Fullbuster. I think they make a great couple even though I didn't attend the wedding.  
Like I said, that was a few weeks ago. I left on a job the day of the wedding. I was supposed to defeat a dark guild called Blue Phoenix. I managed to destroy their guild hall before I was captured. They took me to their hideout, and locked me in a jail cell.

Lyon POV  
I haven't seen (Y/N) in a few weeks. I'm really worried. I already asked what job she took, and it wasn't that difficult. Especially for her because she's a water dragon slayer. Today, I've decided to go to the town where Blue Phoenix is located.  
When I arrive, I ask the mayor, who sent the request, where Blue Phoenix is.  
"I'm very sorry to tell you this, but that young lady destroyed the guild hall. That's all I know," the mayor says.  
Just as I'm about to exit the town hall, the mayor's secretary calls out to me.  
"Excuse me, I think I might know where your friend went," she says. "I've heard a rumor that Blue Phoenix has a hideout in the forest just outside of town. If they captured her, she would most likely be there."  
I thank the lady, and then leave. I'm going to regret this later, but I need help if I'm going to rescue (Y/N).


	4. Rogue Cheney

"I can't believe I'm lost," I mumbled to myself. "I wish I was a dragon slayer like Rogue. Then, I probably wouldn't have gotten lost."  
I keep feeling this presence behind me, but nothing's there.  
"I wish Rogue was here."  
Suddenly, I feel a pair of arms snake around my waist from behind. I instantly freeze.  
The person attached to the arms says, "You called?"  
I recognized the voice immediately.  
"Rogue, don't scare me like that!"  
"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."  
"It's alright. Can we go to your place?"  
"Of course."  
Rogue leads me in the direction to his place. _'There's something different about him. First, the way he's talking completely shows how he's feeling. Second, his arm hasn't left my hip this entire time. And third, he's never been this romantic. Oh god. What Season is it?'_ I'm snapped out of my thoughts when a certain dragon slayer calls my name.  
"What is it, Rogue?"  
As I look around, I realize I'm at his house in his bedroom. He comes closer, and traps me against the wall.  
"(Y/N), you do know that it's spring, right? That means it's mating season."  
Once I came back to reality after hearing this, I notice that Rogue's shirtless, and his face is less than an inch away from mine. I quickly closed the gap between us. I don't care why he's like this. I've heard from some of the girls at fairy Tail that it's the best sex ever during mating season. I think it's worth a try.  
When we pull apart for air, he says, "Are you sure you want to do this? If we do this, I don't think I could control myself."  
I place my arms around his neck, and smash my lips on his.  
I pull away, and reply, "Does that answer your question?"  
In no time, Rogue has me pinned against the wall while rubbing himself against me. I moan when I feel his hot breath against my neck then feel his mouth and tongue against the side of my neck. Rogue breaks contact real fast to pull my dress off then my bra, and throws it across the room. His eyes look like they just turned completely black. With his hot gaze on me, I turn a bright shade of crimson red, and try to cover my breasts.  
While removing my arms from my chest, Rogue pins them above my head with one hand while his other hand grabs my left breast. Rogue then, grazes my right breast.  
"Don't ever hide yourself from me," he says.  
Then, he starts sacking on my right breast. I lace my fingers in his hair as he releases my arms. When he switches from right to left, I tugged on his hair causing him to moan into my left breast. His right hand travels down and between my thighs. I let out a moan as he moved my panties out of the way and started rubbing my clit. I whimper when he takes a step back. He quickly removes his pants and boxers then sits down on the bed resting his back against the headboard. Then, he motions for me to come over. I make my way over to the bed and sit on his lap, having removed my panties on the way. As soon as I sit on his lap, he flips us over, so he's over top of me. His hands are on either side of my head as he starts rubbing himself against me. I tangle my hands in his hair as I pull him into a kiss. I moan slightly when his tongue enters my mouth. I tugged on his hair when he suddenly enters me.  
It surprises me when he says, "God...you're so tight...it almost...ah...hurts..."  
I moan loudly when he starts moving. His slow pace is driving me crazy as well as him. I love this side of him. I mean we've had sex before, but nowhere near this amazing. He starts sacking and biting my neck. He quickly speeds up as his shadows started engulfing us. He hits my g-spot continuously leaving me a moaning mess. I gasped when he suddenly bites down on my neck. He hits my g-spot again making me cum. He cums soon after.


	5. Lyon Vastia Part 2

When I arrive at Fairy Tail, I head straight to the table Team Natsu is sitting at.  
"Why are you here, Lyon?" Gray asks.  
"I'm here to ask for Team Natsu's help. My neighbor and guild mate, (Y/N), has been missing for the past few weeks."  
"Really? Of course we'll help," Natsu shouts.  
I explained the entire situation to Team Natsu. We come up with a plan to go, and rescue (Y/N). The entire way there, all I think about is her. For some reason, I can't get her out of my head. From the way she creepily stares at me sometimes to her cute smile and laugh. I've never really taken notice of her, but I still see her from the corner of my eye doing small things that make my heart flutter and skip a beat. Could it be that I might have a crush on her? I've always been in love with Juvia, and never paid any attention to any other girl. I remember when I saw (Y/N) for the first time, and my heart skipped a beat. For some odd reason, it always does that when I see her. Even if it's only from the corner of my eye. I now realize it was Juvia I had a crush on, and I'll let this is the one I actually love. At that moment, I made a promise that I will tell (Y/N) that I love her. I will do anything to rescue the girl I love.


	6. Lyon Vastia Part 3

(y/n) POV  
"So, are you ready to talk, yet?" The master of Blue Phoenix, Zika, asks.  
"I told you before, Zika, I don't know where Acnologia is."  
"I see."  
Suddenly, he kicks my stomach. Zika laughs when I spit out blood. Then, he grabs me by my hair, and lifts my head, so I can face him.  
"So, little girl, are you going to talk, now?"  
"Never."  
Zika kicks my stomach again. Then, a random member of Blue Phoenix comes in.  
"Master Zika, the guild is under attack!"  
There's a loud explosion, and someone shouts, "Where's (Y/N)?"  
"I know that voice. You're messing with the wrong people, now, Zika."  
After I say that, Zika uses his magic to cover my entire body in flames.

Lyon POV  
Blue Phoenix doesn't have many members, so everyone stayed behind to cover me while I looked for (Y/N), except Gray and Juvia. We've made our way to an underground part of the hideout. A few other members come out, but we quickly defeat them.  
There's a bright light coming from further down the hallway we're in. We hear a blood curdling scream from the same direction as the light. I instantly recognize the voice as (Y/N).  
"Gray, Juvia, that's (Y/N)'s voice."  
"You go. I hear some more Blue Phoenix members heading this way. Juvia and I will stay here."  
Without a second thought, I start running down the hallway.


	7. Laxus Dreyar

In the morning, I wake up to find Fairy Tail's lightning dragon slayer in bed next to me. It takes me a minute before I remember what happened last night.

 **Flashback  
** _I was just about to open the doors to the guild when I heard Laxus call my name.  
"What is it?" I asked with slight annoyance. I mean he hasn't left me alone since I joined the guild.  
He looked nervous as he said, "Will you be my mate?"  
I thought about it for a minute before saying, "Okay. I had a major crush on you since I joined the guild, anyway."  
He looks surprised for a second before picking me up bridal style, and taking me to his house. He Went straight to his bedroom. As soon as he put me down, I was pinned against the wall. He smashes his lips on mine, pressing his body flush against mine. I wrap my arms around his neck when he picks me up, and wraps my legs around his waist. I tangle my hands in his hair making him moan when I tug on his hair he breaks the kids and moves to my neck I let out a small moan when he found my sweet spot I'm on a little more when I feel his manhood press against my clit._ _'_ I need him I need him now. _' I put my hands on his cheeks and leave him to face me.  
"Laxus...I need you..." I practically purred.  
Laxus wasted no time in undressing us both. He set me on the bed, and told me to spread my legs. After I did so, he places his hands on my thighs, and slowly licks my womanhood. I tangle my hands in his hair after he penetrates me with his tongue. I tugged on his hair causing him to moan against me. I look at him when he removes one of his hands. When I do, I see him rubbing himself. As I near my release he stops. He moves to rest his head on my shoulder then, penetrates me.  
It surprises me when he says, " I'm sorry. I didn't think you were a virgin."  
He uses his thumbs to wipe away my tears. When I'm ready for him to move, I buck my hips, making him moan. He starts off slow, and I can tell it's driving him insane. I begin to lift my hips in sync with his making him speed up. I stopped when I suddenly feel him deeper.  
He gave me a confused look before asking, "What's wrong? Did something happen?"  
I placed my hand on his cheek, and say, "It's nothing. I just suddenly felt you deeper than before. And it felt really good."  
Laxus leans close to my ear, and whispers, "Well, then, I guess I have to do that again."  
After he said that, he started thrusting faster and harder than before. I moaned when he hit that spot again. He kept going, and I started to reach my limit. Suddenly, he pulled out, and flipped me, so I was on my hands and knees. I moaned loudly when he entered me again. He began thrusting, and I could feel him deeper this time. He continuously hit that spot making me a moaning mess. I felt his manhood twitch as I reached my high. I moaned his name as I released. He released soon after. Laxus bit my neck as he released in me._


	8. Lyon Vastia Part 4

(Y/N) POV  
That scream makes my already hoarse voice completely go away. I know he's here. He needed to reach me I don't have enough strength to hold out much longer the fires already burned through my clothes.  
I use the rest of my energy to yell, "Lyon!"  
After that, I quickly start losing consciousness. The last thing I feel is the fire go away.

Lyon POV  
I reach (Y/N) just as she called out my name. I use my ice as soon as I see that the light was actually fire, and put it out. I find (Y/N) in the corner of what seems to be a jail cell. She's chained to the wall, and has no clothes on. My face heats up as a break the chains. I take my jacket off and put it on (Y/N), leaving me shirtless. I'm the last person to arrive at our meeting place since I have to carry (Y/N).  
"Wendy, can you heal her?" I asked as I set (Y/N) on the ground.  
Wendy heals her, and she regains consciousness.


	9. Lyon Vastia Part 5

(Y/N) POV  
When I regain consciousness, I feel someone's arms around me. It takes me a few seconds before I realize that Lyon's the one holding me. I open my eyes, and find I'm being stared at. I also find that I'm wearing Lyon's jacket, and sitting on his lap while he has his arms around me, holding me close. I feel my face heat up, and hide my face in Lyon's chest. In doing so, I realize he's Shirtless.  
"(Y/N), are you feeling better, now?" I hear Wendy ask.  
I tried talking, but instead start coughing, so I instead just nodded my head.  
"We should head back to town. The sooner, the better," Erza says.  
I tried to distract myself from the fact that Lyon is carrying me, but it doesn't work. He catches me staring at him.  
"When we get to the hotel, you'll have to share a room with me. I hope you don't mind."  
I blushed beet red at the thought of Lyon and I sharing a room. I felt uncomfortable as we walk to the hotel since they were people staring at us.

Third Person POV  
As soon as the group reached the hotel, Lyon took (Y/N) up to his room. He placed on the bed then went to borrow clothes from one of the girls. Lucy gladly lend her some clothes and helped her change, too. After that, (Y/N) fell asleep.

Lyon POV  
I walked into the room to see (Y/N) fast asleep. I sat on the edge of the bed. She looked so peaceful as she slept. She suddenly started crying in her sleep. I was about to try to wake her up when she bolted upright breathing heavily.  
I hugged her,and said, "It's all right. There's nothing to cry about."  
It seemed to help as she fell back asleep. I tried to get up, but she wouldn't let go of my shirt. I laid down next to her quickly falling asleep myself.


	10. Lyon Vastia Part 6

(Y/N) POV  
I woke up to find myself in an unfamiliar place I hear the door open and master Bob walks in.  
"Well look who's up. I hope you're feeling better."  
"I am. Thank you," I said.  
My voice is hoarse but at least I can talk.  
"Do you know where Lyon is? I want to thank him for saving me."  
"Of course. I'll go get him, sweetie."  
The door opens again about five minutes later. I'm shocked when Lyon rushes over, and hugs me.  
"I'm so happy you're awake. You've been asleep for a week straight."  
He lets go, and sits on the edge of the bed.  
"I wanted to thank you for saving me."  
He scooted closer, and whispered, "Anything for the girl I love."  
I was so shocked that I didn't see him lean in to kiss me. Only when I felt his lips on mine, did I snap out of my trance. I closed my eyes, and kissed back. It was a sweet kiss that shows how much he loved me, and wanted to be with me.


	11. Jinguji Ren

I was on my twitter account before I left to go see Ren. We both had the day off, so we're spending the day together. The first post I actually pay attention to is a picture of and I on the cover of a magazine with the title; 'Are These Idols Dating?'. I let out a sigh before shutting my laptop.  
On my way to the Master Course Dorms, I had to avoid paparazzi. When I got there, Ren was waiting for me outside. I walked up to him, and he wrapped his arms around my waist.  
"Well, look who it is. The gorgeous (l/n) (f/n)," Ren said.  
"It's nice to see you, too, Ren," I giggled.  
Suddenly, he pulls me under the shade of a tree.  
He puts his hands on my hips before saying, "I talked to Shining today. He said that we could make our relationship public."  
The news made me so happy. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him. He quickly pins me against the tree.  
"If you keep that up, we will have to go back to your room, and have a little fun," I whisper into his ear seductively.  
"I already had that planned."  
Ren groans into my ear while he presses his lower half against me. I moan and turn a dark shade of pink when I feel how hard he is. He grabs my hand, and pulls me all the way to the dorm he shares with Masato. He quickly traps me against the wall, and kisses me. I tangle my hands in his hair making whatever he uses to clip it back fall on the floor. I moan into the kiss when he presses himself against me.  
When we pull apart for air, I slip my dress and flats off while Ren takes his clothes and shoes off. I walk to where he's standing by the bed. He sits on the edge of the bed, and grabs my hand pulling me, so I'm sitting on his lap. We kiss again, and I rub my hands on his chest. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and pulled me closer.  
I moaned from the I was sitting on his lap. It made his erection press right on my clit. Ren groans when I rocking my hips. We pulled apart, and Ren moves to my neck. Then, he removes my bra. I moan loudly when he massages my breasts. I'm near my high when he stops, and moves, so I'm on my back with him hovering over me. He quickly removes my panties and his boxers.  
I moan as he enters me. He starts moving at an insanely slow speed. I both love and hate when he does this. One, because it gives both of us more pleasure. And two, because you want these moments to last longer. I can tell he's almost at his release, and so am I. he keeps going slow when he suddenly hits my g-spot making moan in his ear. He hits it again, and I release. He keeps going slow, and moans when my walls clench around his manhood, making him release.


	12. Lyon Vastia Part 7

We've been dating for a few weeks now. I recently moved in with him since I lived next door. He's taking me to Fairy Tail today since I never got the chance to thank Team Natsu for helping Lyon save me, and I want to return Lucy's clothes.  
Lyon held my hand as we walked towards the guild. Everyone was staring at us as he led me to the table Team Natsu was sitting at.  
"Lyon, why are you here?" Gray asked.  
"(y/n) wanted me to bring her here."  
"I-uh-wanted to thank you for helping Lyon save me. I also wanted to return your clothes, Lucy."  
I quickly gave her clothes back then went back to standing beside Lyon. Gray gave him a weird look when he put his arm around my waist.  
Lyon noticed, so he said, "Is there something wrong about putting my arm around my girlfriend's waist, Gray?"  
They all looked shocked for a second before Lucy asked, "How long have you two been dating?"  
I quickly answered, "A few weeks."  
We end up staying there for awhile, and talking before we actually left.


	13. Lyon Vastia Part 8

Lyon POV  
(Y/N) said she had something important to tell me when we got home. I had no clue what she wanted to talk about, so I was a little nervous. We sat down on the couch as soon as we got inside.  
"So, (y/n), what was it you wanted to tell me?"  
"You know how we dragon slayers take on the qualities of dragons, right?"  
I nodded.  
"Well, one of those things is mating season. And it starts tomorrow."  
"So, that means you want to have children?"  
"That's only a small part of it. First, I'd have to find a mate. Which happens to be where you come in."  
"You want me to be your mate? Have you done this before?"  
"Yes, I want you to be my mate. And I have done this before. Though, this is only the second time I've been in a relationship during mating season, but I didn't mark my mate the first time."  
"Didn't mark him?"  
"If you find someone you want to mate with each season, and nobody else, you mark them."  
"How do you mark someone?"  
"I would bite your neck while we're 'mating' causing a small patch of scales to form on your neck where I bit you. It's always the male unless, like in our circumstances, only the female is a dragon slayer. I'll be really clingy, flirty, protective, aggressive, and get jealous easily, so I asked Master Bob for a month long vacation for of us. I hope you Don't mind."  
"Not at all. I would love to have a stay at home vacation with you."  
"Alright, I think I'm going to bed, now. Goodnight, Lyon."  
"Goodnight, (y/n)."  
I stayed up a little while longer after she went to bed thinking about what I just learned.


	14. Ittoki Otoya

(Y/n) had come to her brother's dorm at the Master Course. She came to see Reiji and her boyfriend, Otoya. Otoya answered the door.  
"Otoya!"  
He stumbled back a few steps from her sudden hug.  
"Are Reiji or Tokiya here?"  
"No, they both have work."  
Otoya blushed at the thought of them being alone together. For a while, they just sat on the couch cuddling. Then, (y/n) moved, and sat on Otoya's lap.  
"(Y-y/n)? W-what are you doing?" He asked while his face was bright red.  
"I want you to kiss me, Otoya."  
He wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her into a kiss. It was a sweet, innocent kiss at first. It became heated when Otoya bit her bottom lip asking for entrance. He explored his new territory leaving nothing untouched. (Y/n) moved her hips some, trying to find a more comfortable position. Otoya broke the kiss once she did.  
His face was more red than before.  
"Otoya?"  
"C-could you-uh...m-move your hips l-like that again?"  
She nodded her head yes before moving her hips. A small moan escaped her lips, and she blushed. Otoya pulled her into another kiss. Her hands moved to his hair. He moaned, and pulled (y/n) flush against his body when she tugged on his hair.  
"Otoyan, Starish is loo-(y/n)-chan?!"  
Reiji had just entered the dorm.


	15. Japan

We reached my house, and went straight to my bedroom. I could tell Kiku was a little nervous, which probably means he's a virgin. I've already lost my virginity, but I've never done anything you would do before the guy actually was in your. So, I guess you could call me a partial virgin. Anyway, once in my room Kiku sat on my bed leaning back against the headboard. Then, I sat on his lap. He immediately grabbed my hips and moved them a certain way again. I let a sound sort of like a gasp and a moan at the same time. My hands were on his shoulders with my head resting on his left. I wasn't even moving my hips yet. We were just sitting there in that position.  
"I n-need you t-to move your h-hips," Kiku whispered in my ear.  
I started moving my hips like he asked. I let out a loud moan in his ear when he started moving his hips in sync with mine. He stopped us, and I gave him a confused look as he moved me off of his lap and stood up.  
"There's a problem here. Our clothes."  
After he said that, he stripped down to his boxers. He looked expectantly at me. I quickly stood up and stripped down to my bra and panties. Then, he sat on the bed again with me on his lap. I could feel him against me much more now. I started to move my hips, but he stopped me.  
"You have to beg for me to touch you. I can make you feel things you've never felt before," he seductively whispered in my ear.  
He moved me off of his lap. Then, he stood up as I sat on the, and leaned against the wall.  
"I'll stay here until I think you've begged enough."  
I needed to feel him against me so bad I started squirming within seconds after he said that.  
"Kiku..." I whined.  
"Yes? Keep going. You might as well just tell me what you want me to do."  
"K-kiku, I need to feel you against me. I d-don't care how. I j-just need it."  
I sat back with my hands supporting my weight. My knees were bent, so my feet were planted on the bed. I closed my thighs together.  
I leaned my head back, and said," K-kiku...please..."  
When I looked at him, he was biting his bottom lip and had his eyes closed. The bulge in his boxers was bigger than when he first stood up. He came over to me, and smashed his lips on mine. I moaned into the kiss. He now hovered over me. Kiku quickly discarded my bra and broke the kiss. I propped myself up on my elbows, and looked at him.  
"I'm going to make you feel things you've never felt before, but first you have to lay flat on your back."  
I did as he said, and gasped as he kissed and sucked on my neck. I let out a small moan when he got to a certain spot. Then, he kissed down to my right breast. He kissed and sucked on it while massaging the other with his left hand. A slight gasp escaped my lips when I felt cold air on my lower body. I moaned his name when he inserted a finger. It wasn't enough pressure when he curled his finger, so he added a second. He curled his fingers again, hit that one spot making me grip the sheets. I moaned loudly when he started pumping his fingers in and out. I was about to release when he stopped. I propped myself up on my elbows again, so I could watch him. He spread my legs, moved his face down to my core. I moaned a little when he pressed his tongue against me. He looked at me before his penetrated me with his tongue. I leaned my head back in pleasure. It felt so good I couldn't prop myself up on my elbows anymore. I moaned his name again he added two fingers. I tangled my hands in his hair, and tug on it when he hits that spot again. I managed to look at him when he moaned into me. I was shocked to see him rubbing himself. Watching him made me want him so much more.  
"Kiku...ah...I n-need...y-you-ahh-in...mhm-m-me..."  
He stopped, and took off his boxers. Without warning, he entered me. We were already panting.  
"Y-you're so...ngh...t-tight...ah..."  
We just stayed like that for a minute.  
"K-kiku~...you need...t-to...m-move..."  
He went painfully slow, but it felt like heaven. He was right when he said he can me feel things I've never felt before. I wanted to feel him as deep as possible, so I wrapped my legs around his waist and started lifting my hips in sync with his thrusts. He hit that spot each time he thrusted. I'd clench around him every time he hit that spot. I knew it was probably driving him crazy.  
"I w-want it...faster, K-kiku...h-ha-ahh-rder..."  
His thrusts quickly became faster and harder. He hit that spot harder, and now I was being driven crazy, too.  
"I n-need m-more...ah ahh...I n-need y-you d-deeper...ahh..."  
He pulled out, and flipped me over. He quickly enters me again, but thrusts painfully slow, like before.  
"Y-you're ev-ngh...ahh...even t-tighter...than-oh god, (y/n)...b-before...ahh..."  
"Y-you f-feel...mhm...b-bigger and-mhm...ah...ahh-l-longer...god, Kiku...I'm s-so c-lose..."  
He doesn't seem to have understood what I want-no _need_ him to do.  
"I-i c-can't...god, it f-feels s-so g-good...r-release unl-less y-you...hahh...ahhh...g-go f-ahhh...f-faster...h-harder...mhm...p-please, K-kiku~...ngh...ahh..."  
I felt him press his chest against my back. He groped my breasts,and started massaging them.  
"Oh my g-god, Ki-ahh...p-please..."  
"I'll onl-ly...let y-you re-hahh...r-release...after I...ngh...ah...d-do..."  
I could tell he wasn't going to release any time soon. His painfully slow thrusts caused so much pleasure I felt like I would release after only twenty. It usually took around fifty to sixty, sometimes even seventy, fast and hard thrusts while in this position with my breasts being groped and massaged with my ex. This was torture, yet heaven getting to experience more than twenty thrusts, in general, from Kiku. With the addition of his size it felt like seventeen. His length made it fifteen. The position made it twelve. My breasts being groped and massaged made it ten. The painfully slow pace made it range from five to one.  
His right hand left my breasts, and snaked down my body to my core. He used his finger to trace patterns near my entrance. The heavenly torture continued increased with that, and when he started thrusting even slower. He kept that pace for a bit. Then, he stopped everything, and pulled out. The only part of him causing pleasure was his tip. He was teasing me by holding my hips, so he could trace patterns around my entrance with his tip. I attempted to look at him through my legs, but instead discovered that my core was dripping. It was almost a steady flow. It became a steady flow went he finally started thrusting again, but he was only inserting his tip. He inserted a little bit more than the tip, and I immediately clenched around him.  
"God, (y/n)...that felt...so good..."  
He thrusted inserting a little bit more than the tip again, and, again, I immediately clenched around him. He thrusted that way repeatedly. Then, he started to add more and more of him with each thrust, and I still clenched around him immediately. He moaned with each thrust, and so did I. He stopped after awhile.  
"K-kiku~...k-keep g-going...please I c-can't...t-take it anym-more..."  
"There's only one way you can make me release right now. You clench around me while I thrust at a painfully slow pace again, and in a different position."  
"I need a verbal response from you, (y/n)."  
"I'll do it."  
He pulled out, and now stood at the edge of the bed. I moved to him, and sat on my knees facing him. He turned me around.  
"You are extremely flexible, right?"  
"Yes, why?"  
"I need you sit with your legs straight, and sort of fold yourself in half, I guess?"  
I understood what he meant, so I as he had said. Then, he wraps his arms around me, so they're under my thighs, and pulls me off the bed enough for him to enter me. I let out a loud moan as he enters me. This is the deepest I've ever felt someone. He's hitting a whole new spot that triggers even more pleasure. We're both moaning with each thrust, but his get louder once I start clenching around him each time he hits that new spot. I'm so close, but I can't release, and not just because he said I could only release after he did. I felt him start to twitch, and I almost released right then and there, but I held it.  
"Oh god...please, Kiku...just-hahh...god...r-release alr-ready...I-hahh...it feels so g-goo-I c-can't t-take it anym-more...I need you to release..."  
As soon as I finished saying that, he released in me.  
"(Y/n)~..."  
He kept thrusting, so he could ride out his high.  
"Oh god, Kiku~...hahh~!" I moaned as I released.


	16. France

There was a knock on the door.  
"It's open," I shouted from my bedroom.  
A few minutes later, France, or Francis, walked into my room. He caught me in the middle of getting dressed. I only had a tank-top on.  
"It's been awhile since we last met up," Francis said looking me up and down.  
He walked towards me, and pinned me against the wall. I unbuttoned his shirt while he slipped his jacket off. The next thing to go were his pants. As unusual as this seems, it's quite normal for us. After all, we're friends with benefits. Then, he placed his hands on my hips, and we started making out. My hands found their way into his hair. He moaned when I tugged on his hair, and pressed his body against mine. The feeling of his lower body against mine made me moan. I moved my right hand down to the waistband of his boxers. He pulled away, and bit his bottom lip. He put his head on my shoulder when I cupped my hand against him. When I didn't move my hand, he started grinding against it. I got more and more wet he time he moaned. I took my hand away, and pushed him, so he sat on the edge of the bed. Before he sat down, he slipped off his boxers. I kneeled on the ground between his legs. I wrapped my hand around him, and swirled my tongue around his tip. He threw his head back and moaned. I placed my hands on his thighs then took him in my mouth. His moans continued to turn me on. My right hand left his thigh, and moved down towards my heat.

France POV  
I felt (y/n)'s hand leave my thighs. When I managed to look at her, I saw her fingering herself. I almost came when she moaned against me. I was about to release when she stopped.

(Y/n) POV  
I stood up, and undressed. Francis took off his shirt. He moved to sit with his back against the headboard. I sat on his lap, and immediately moaned.  
"How can you still be so hard?"  
He smirked after I said that.  
"That's how much I need you."  
Then, I lifted myself, and slowly lowered myself around him. This is like a whole new experience. He's never been this hard by the time he's in me. He pulls my body closer to his, and places his head on my shoulder.  
"G-god...I n-never knew...being this h-hard...would f-feel...s-so good..."  
The pleasure I felt was so much, I couldn't even move. Francis stopped me when I finally tried to move by putting his hands on my hips.  
"Francis, p-please..."  
I needed to move. The pleasure wasn't enough anymore.

France POV  
I lifted my head from (y/n)'s shoulder. I could feel myself getting harder as I watched her. I moaned when her walls tightened around me.  
There was only one other time when I managed to get her like this. She said she hated it, but I know she actually liked it. She gets like this when the pleasure isn't enough. I never thought she would get like this. The only reason I stopped her from moving is because I don't think I'll be able to handle the pleasure once she starts moving. Then, I started to move her hips against mine.  
"Ahh!"  
She immediately moaned, and pulled her arms to her chest. The movement of her hips combined with her moans is too much for me to handle.  
"(Y/n)...I-i can't...h-handle...your moans... You can't...m-moan...until I s-say...y-you c-can..."

(Y/n) POV  
I bit my lip to hold back moans. The pleasure might be enough for him, but not for me. I immediately started massaging my breasts, but it still wasn't enough. Then, Francis flipped us over, so he was hovering above me. It took a lot of strength to stop myself from whining when he pulled out. I stopped my hands, and looked at him. He teased me with his tip. I couldn't handle this anymore.  
"F-francis, p-please...I-i need you so bad right n-now..."  
"Tell me how you need me."  
"I-i n-need you to...to p-pleasure m-me...a-any w-way...you can...g-god, Francis...f-fast and hard..."  
He entered me, and started thrusting slowly. My begging must have made him harder than before. I need more. He's only pushing in half way.  
"G-god, (y/n)...I can only handle...ahh...going in half way..."  
"N-no, F-francis, please...ah hahh...I-i need all of you..."  
He slowly pushed himself in me. I clenched around him when he was fully in.  
"God, that felt good...how can I make you do it again, (y/n)?"  
"Go as-ah...d-deep as y-you c-ahh-an..."  
He pulled out, and told me to turn over onto my hands and knees. Then, he entered me once I did. I clenched around him while moaning his name. He started thrusting slowly, only pushing in half way again.  
"F-francis...I need you deeper...go f-faster and h-harder..."  
He placed his hands no my hips.  
"Ah...k-keep going...ngh ahh...l-like that...mmm..."  
"God...ahh...I c-can't last m-much longer...mmm...i-if you k-keep c-clenching around-god, I love this so m-much-me like that...ahhh...I love h-ahh-how t-tight...you are. It f-feels so good..."  
He pressed his chest against my back, and groped my breasts.

France POV  
I was pushing in when I groped her breasts. She moaned, and moved back. Her hips continued to meet mine. I stopped when she suddenly pulsed around me. She continued to pulse around me, even after I stopped. (Y/n)'s moans turned into whines.  
"Mm...I n-need more..."  
I started thrusting again, and massaged her breasts. The pulsing got stronger.

(Y/n) POV  
I moaned as I felt him him twitch. He was close to his release. We both needed this. The only way I could release is by feeling him release in me. He moaned loudly in my ear as he released. With a few more thrusts, I followed suit.


	17. Lyon Vastia Part 9

(y/n) POV  
I woke up to Lyon sleeping with his arms around my waist. Today was the first day of the annual month long dragon slayer mating season. It was going to start out quite interesting.  
I wanted to wake Lyon up, but my instincts refused to let me do it a normal way. Instead, I did something I would never usually do.  
"Lyon, it's morning. I need you to wake up," I practically moaned in his ear.  
He immediately opened his eyes. I could tell he was shocked.  
That's how it was every morning until the beginning of the last week of mating season.


	18. Lyon Vastia Part 10

Today was just like all the others until I said something.  
We were lying in bed cuddling.  
Out of nowhere, I said, "Lyon, can I mark you?"  
"W-what did you say?"  
I maneuvered myself, so I was straddling him then said, "I want to mark you, so can I?"  
He was taking a bit to answer, and my instincts were going to take control any second.  
"I need an answer, Lyon. Before I can't control myself," I whispered in his ear.  
He sat up against the wall quickly before answering yes. Today would be one Lyon wouldn't forget.


End file.
